Sin importancia
by Yuki-eirisama
Summary: Sólo importaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, besar sus labios con pasión y proclamar a los cuatro vientos que era suyo, sólo suyo.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, Rowling es dueña de todo. Yo sólo escribo por diversión. Lo único mío es la 'trama'._

¡Hola! :D

Mucho tiempo llevaba alejada del fandom. Con suerte leía por aquí y por allá. Una persona me recordó cuánto adoraba escribir sobre este par y saqué del baúl de los recuerdos este pequeño drabble que escribí hace ya un par de años. Bueno, como tiene más de 600 palabras puede ser considerada una viñeta, la verdad soy muy mala con eso de las categorías.

No posee una gran trama, sólo fue algo que en su momento quise escribir y lo hice. Ahora quería compartirlo con los demás (:

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Caminó lentamente hacia su objetivo, erguido y plenamente consciente de que todos lo observaban. Pudo ver claramente el gesto de sorpresa y temor en su rostro, quiso sonreír con ternura por eso, pero se contuvo. Tenía que seguir con su papel, sólo un poco más. Lo observó directamente a los ojos, de una forma intensa, casi retadora. Su recompensa fue una mirada aún más retadora, que perdió fuerza al estar acompañada de un furioso sonrojo, uno que, por lo que pudo notar, su adversario se esforzaba en ocultar.<p>

La tensión reinaba en el ambiente, incluso podía asegurar que la mayoría de las personas presentes contenía la respiración. Sabía que algunas miradas estaban puestas en sus pasos, hasta en el más mínimo gesto que delatara algún tipo de emoción de su parte; mientras que otras, se dirigían hacia la persona que con tanta urgencia él quería alcanzar.

Disimuló una sonrisa divertida cuando finalmente llegó a su destino. Su objetivo se encontraba paralizado frente a él, tan dispuesto y suyo. _Completamente mío_, agregó en su mente, puesto que al tomarlo suavemente del mentón, pudo notar cómo se estremecía. Con un ligero apretón, logró que alzara la cabeza y que sus ojos se encontraran. Lo observó como si jamás en la vida lo hubiera visto, como si ante él tuviera la visión más maravillosa del mundo. Y en el fondo así era. Día a día se maravillaba de tener tan preciosa compañía. Se acercó despacio hacia sus labios, incitándolo a imitar sus movimientos. Una vez que la distancia estuvo a segundos de ser eliminada por completo, suspiró casi con alivio sobre sus labios, mientras escuchaba cómo los jadeos de sorpresa llenaban el salón.

—¿Q-Qué haces, Potter? —El suave susurro llegó hasta sus oídos y casi logró que dejara de lado su aspecto indiferente. El tono estaba matizado por la sorpresa, pero casi sonaba demandante. _Si no fuera por el casi_, pensó.

Enarcó una ceja con superioridad, un gesto que ya utilizaba de forma inconsciente.

—¿No es obvio? —Sabía que estaba mal burlarse de él, así como también sabía que algún castigo recibiría por su atrevimiento, pero se estaba divirtiendo tanto… Ya se le ocurriría cómo huir de las consecuencias.

Sin agregar nada más, ni mucho menos dejar que el otro chico lo hiciera, se apoderó de sus labios en un movimiento sensual y posesivo.

Qué importaba si el Gran Comedor se venía abajo con los gritos de sorpresa, con el sonido de copas y platos impactando contra el suelo, o si su mejor amigo se encontraba tan rojo como su cabello. No debido al enojo o la sorpresa claro, sino más bien gracias a que uno de sus pastelitos favoritos se encontraba a medio camino en su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

Qué importaba que Snape pareciera querer devolver el desayuno, que las serpientes ladearan el rostro de forma indiferente, que Dumbledore los observara sonriente o que Hermione palmeara con aire ausente la espalda de su amigo pelirrojo en un claro intento de evitar su temprana muerte.

Nada de eso importaba si el rubio más sexy que existía en la tierra se encontraba en esos momentos rodeando su cuello y profundizando más el beso. Si esos labios dulces que tanto adoraba estaban moviéndose al compás de sus deseos y de sus sentimientos. Sólo eso importaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír internamente porque su plan había funcionado, porque ya todos conocían su secreto y había comprobado que muy poco le importaban sus reacciones. Sentir a ese chico entre sus brazos entregarse con tanta confianza y pasión, hacían a su corazón querer explotar de amor. Por fin sentía que tenía algo que realmente le pertenecía sólo a él. Algo que cuidar, amar y respetar. Se sentía pleno y dichoso, casi culpable por poseer algo tan valioso. Era, sin duda alguna, dueño de un tesoro invaluable.

Mientras el tesoro fuera suyo, todo, absolutamente todo lo demás, carecía de importancia.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias, nuevamente, a quienes hayan gastado parte de su tiempo en leer estas breves palabras.<p>

Un abrazo enorme para quien pase por aquí :D

Besitos~

Yuki.


End file.
